Tomboy
The Tomboy personality is a rough-and-tumble little ball of energy. She loves excitement, action, sports and generally having fun! She may lack the ladylike grace of other girls her age, but who cares? She's a modern girl who can be whoever she wants to be! Special Job Requirements Dialogue Chat *Hey, let's go jogging! Through the park, side-by-side, just the two of us! Sounds great, right? *I feel light, refreshed, energetic!! It must be thanks to you, Player. I slept really well~! *I'm feeling a little out of shape, I haven't been running for... hours now! Let's go outside, Player. +4 *Look at that thundercloud! It's huge!! *That is such a big cloud~! It really feels like summer! *I wanna go to the beach, Player! We can go swimming and play volleyball and stuff! * Girl-To-Girl Chat 'Socializing' * 'Socialized' * * * Touch *Stop it, you'll make me blush! *Hmm, maybe I need to hit the gym... *Let's have some fun today! *Wah!! You surprised me! *Hmm? Did you just touch me...? *I really wanna eat something sweet! *Are you having fun there...? *Haha, that tickles! *I'm so hungry... Let's get some food~. Conversations *Girlfriend: Do you want something to drink, Player? **Player: Sure is there any cola left? **Girlfriend: There is! How about some cookies, too? *Girlfriend: I'm just gonna go for a jog~! **Player: You love exercise! *** **Player: I wanna join! > Do you think I could join you? +5 ***Girlfriend: Of course, let's go! Grab your running shoes and get yourself ready! *Girlfriend: The weather's amazing~! **Player: It's a little warm though... I'm feeling tired... **Girlfriend: What?! I thought we could go out somewhere~! **Player: Is there somewhere you want to go? **Girlfriend: I did want to try out that new cake shop nearby... **Player: Oh, right... Well let's go then. +1 **Girlfriend: What, really? **Player: If you want to go, Girlfriend, then let's go. +7 **Girlfriend: Wow! You really are kind, huh Player! Thanks! *Girlfriend: Hey! Wanna play this game with me? **Player: Fighting Game? > A fighting game? Are you sure? +1 ***Girlfriend: I'm about to show you just how sure I am! Better keep your guard up! **Player: Racing Game? *** *Girlfriend: Woah, a shooting star! **Player: Oh yeah! > Oh yeah! Did you make a wish? +6 ***Girlfriend: Hehe, I wished I'd always be together with a certain someone♪ **Player: Where?! *** *Girlfriend: Fall is the season of sport, y'know! Let's get out there and get moving! **Player: Sure! > Sure, what do you wanna do? +4 ***Girlfriend: We could play catch in the park! I wanna improve my pitch!! **Player: I wanna read... *** *Girlfriend: Fall is all about exercise y'know, Player! Let's get out there! **Player: You seem very chipper this morning... +1 **Girlfriend: First we gotta do our stretches, though! Always stretch before a work-out. * Girlfriend: Why are there so many different types of fall? ** Player: Types? What do you mean? ** Girlfriend: They say fall is the season of food, the season of books, the season of sports... right? ** Player: Oh yeah, I suppose they do. The season of arts and the season of music, too. +4 ** Girlfriend: Wow, really?! See what I mean? So many types of fall! ** Player: Which do you like best, Girlfriend? +3 ** Girlfriend: It's gotta be the season of sports, for me! ** Player: How about we go and play some sports together, then? +3 ** Girlfriend: Really?! You know there's no way you can beat me, right?! * Girlfriend: The nights are starting to get longer, huh... ** Player: Yeah. It's starting to get much colder, too. It must be a sign. ** Girlfriend: A sign?! Of what? ** Player: Of winter. It's coming early this year. ** Girlfriend: It'll get even darker than this? ** Player: And even colder, too. ** Girlfriend: Why even colder? ** Player: Why? Why... Why? ** Girlfriend: You do't know why? ** Player: ... I never really thought about why. Let's look it up. +3 ** Girlfriend: I'll do it! Leave it to me!! ** Player: It's a race then! Let's see who can find it first! ** Girlfriend:What?! Theres no way I can beat you, Player~! No fair! ** Player: Not every competition is fair, Girlfriend! +2 ** Girlfriend: I guess not... but they are fun! I'll do my best!! * Girlfriend: Morning, Player! Are you awake? ** Player: Mmm... no... still sleeping... ** Girlfriend: That's no good! Too much sleep's bad for you, y'know! Come on, up we get...! ** Player: H-hey, stop it! Oww... You didn't have to push me off the bed...! +5 ** Girlfriend: Hehehe, it woke you up though, didn't it? * Girlfriend: Today is a perfect day for playing outside, I think. Ah, I know! Let's go play badminton in the park!! +4 * Girlfriend: Ehh, study?... I think I'd rather go for a run! +2 * Girlfriend: What is it? Is there something on me? ** Player: Touch stomach +3 *** Girlfriend: You got some dust off for me? Thanks! ** Player: Touch anywhere else *** * Girlfriend: Woah, the weather outside is terrible... ** Player: Apparently it is gonna rain today. ** Girlfriend: You mean I can't go jogging?! Aww~! *Girlfriend: Shaved Ice is the true taste of summer, I think! **choice: Brain freeze...! ***Player: Don't eat too fast, or you'll get a brain freeze! ***Girlfriend: Don't worry. I'm going slow! Anyway, brain freeze just adds to the experience, right? **choice: What flavor? *** *Girlfriend: Hey Player, come help me make these snacks! **Player: Sure. What do you want me to do? **Girlfriend: Erm... first take these eggs and this milk...... Mix them all together like this, okay? *Girlfriend: Will these hot days ever end? **Player: Nope! We'll just have to beat the heat somehow. How about we go for a swim? **Girlfriend: At the pool?! Great idea!! **Player: Alright! Come on, let's get ready. **Girlfriend: U-umm... **Player: What is it? **Girlfriend: What... swimsuit do you think I should wear...? **Player: Ahh, swimsuit, huh... I wonder what would suit you best... **Girlfriend: Nothing too... frilly or... y'know... that kind of thing... **Player: So, what... one of those Olympic wetsuit-types? **Girlfriend: No! That's just crazy~! What are you picturing...? **Player N-nothing! I didn't mean it like that... **Girlfriend: I know, I know... We'll have to go shopping for a swimsuit before we go to the pool, I think. **Player: Sounds great! I'm kinda excited. **Girlfriend: Swimming in the pool with Player~! It is exciting!! *Girlfriend: Oh no, it's raining... We had a whole day planned... **choice: Let's stay inside ***Player: It's a shame, but... we can still have fun at home. ***Girlfriend: I was so looking forward to it though~... Should have made some teruteru-bozu... **choice: Let's take an umbrella *** *Girlfriend: I heard there's gonna be a summer festival just down the street from here! **Player: A summer festival... the sound of drums and flutes, people dancing in the street... **Girlfriend: Don't forget the food stands, too! **Player: And the games! Shooting galleries and all sorts. **Girlfriend: Ah, I wanna play that one! With the fishies!... What was it... Goldfish scooping!! **Player: Ahh, yeah! That is great fun too... Of course, we'll need to wear yukata as well. **Girlfriend: Yukata? I mean, they're cute but... a little embarrassing... **Player: Really? I think it would look really good on you. **Girlfriend: You think so?... Will you take me if I wear one? **Player: Of course I will! In fact, I'd love to! **Girlfriend: Awesome! I can't wait already!! **Player: You're that excited? **Girlfriend: Of course!! A festival date with Player? Why wouldn't I be excited?! **Player: Haha, I'm pretty excited too! **Girlfriend: Festival date...♪ *Girlfriend: Look outside, Player! All those people are wearing yukata! **Player: Oh yeah. They look amazing. They must be going to that festival down the street. **Girlfriend: A festival? There's a festival on right now?! **Player: Do you wanna go? **Girlfriend: Really, we can go?! I do, I do!! **Player: I want to see you in a beautiful yukata, too. **Girlfriend: Me? A yukata? I don't think that kind of outfit suits me... **Player: Don't say that! I'm sure you'd look really cute. **Girlfriend: Hehe, if you say so...! I'd be happy to try one on for you, Player♪ *Girlfriend: I wanna have a barbeque! **Player: That is a great idea. **Girlfriend: If we're gonna do it, we'll need a lot of meats! And a few vegetables too, I guess. **Player: No, come on. Let's try and make it half-and-half. **Girlfriend: Aww, fine! I'll eat some vegetables if I hate to!! **Player: We can't forget the seafood, either. **Girlfriend: Shrimp, squid... Ah, and scallops too! **Player: Some bacon and sausages might be nice as well. **Girlfriend: Oh yeah! Good thinking, Player! **Player: Thanks. You seem pretty excited already! **Girlfriend: Haha, leave it all to me! I am the queen of barbeques!! **Player: Alright, it's in your hands. Come on, let's start getting ready! **Girlfriend: Awesome! You seem pretty excited yourself, Player! **Player: Well all this talking about it is making me hungry! **Girlfriend: You too?! I just can't wait...!! *Girlfriend: Hey Player, what'cha doing? **Player: I'm just reading some old manga I found on the shelves. **Girlfriend: Oh, really~?... Can I read with you? **Player: Oh course. Here, take whichever one you want. **Girlfriend: Really?! Awesome! Thank you~!! *Girlfriend: Woah, that is a giant watermelon~! **choice: Let's split it! ***Player: I thought we'd need one this big to split open, y'know? ***Girlfriend: Awesome! Let's see who can split it open first!! Winner gets the first bite! **choice: Let's eat it! *** *Touch What is it? Is there something on me? **Success You got some dust off me? Thanks! Talk *That book looks really interesting! *Girlfriend, you're just too cute! *I bet tomorrow will be a super-sunny day too! *Where are you going? Is it a date?! *Is Player really kind to you? *Your outfit is amazing! So cute! *Player is awesome, you know~! *I want some snacks! Come on, let's go ask! *I want some new clothes~! *So hungry... Girlfriend, help me... *I bet tomorrow will be a super-sunny day too! Sleeping *Wait, stop... that's mine... aww... zzz... *Mmm... Where am I...? Player...? *W-wait... This isn't right... Why are you so fast, Player~...? *Hahaha... I'm not tired... not tired at all~... *Wow... amazing... look, look... zzz... Waking Up *Morning Player~! *Another awesome day!... Are you gonna let me get changed?! *Aww, time to get up already~? *Mmm... no... more sleep... *Morning~!... Huh? There's something on my face?! Scenarios Close Together * Girlfriend: I feel like we're getting to know each other! * Player: Yeah, me too. It's like I always know what you're thinking. * Girlfriend: What?! You do...?! * Player: Like right now for example, you're thinking, "Wow I'm so happy!" * Girlfriend: Woah! You're right! Amazing~! I wish I knew what you were thinking too! * Player: Yeah? I thought it'd be pretty easy, actually. * Girlfriend: Really? Hmm... mmm... mmm!! Nope, no good~! * Player: I was thinking, "I can't wait to get to know Girlfriend even better!" * Girlfriend: R-really...?! I was thinking the same about you!! Picnic * Girlfriend: Picnic day! Nothing better than fresh air and sunshine!! * Player: It's exciting, right? Hey, wanna play catch? * Girlfriend: I do, I do! Before that though... ta-da~! I made bento! Let's eat! * Player: You made this?! It's huge...! There's so much inside! * Girlfriend: Hehe... I filled it with all your favorites, Player! * Player: It's delicious! Your cooking is always so amazing, Girlfriend. There is so much of it though... * Girlfriend: Hey... I was wondering... do you think we could spend the whole day together today...? * Player: Hmm? You've turned bright red... * Girlfriend: Ack! Don't stare at me like that! My heart's going crazy... I think it's love... * Girlfriend: Wow... so this is love, huh... * Player: Yep. That's the feeling. * Girlfriend: So... what do I do? * Player: Well, you could start by coming closer. * Girlfriend: L-like... this...? * Player: Next is... this!! * Girlfriend: Wah!! H-hey, haha! Hahaha! That's tickles~! * Player: And again!! * Girlfriend: Haha, s-stop... ahahaha stop it~! Just friends~ * Girlfriend: Hmm... Just my imagination, maybe... * Player: What's up? * Girlfriend: I just still feel kinda weird... Like I don't know how I really feel... * Player: I'm sure you'll figure it out some day! * Girlfriend: What do you think it could be~? * Player: Just don't worry about it! * Girlfriend: I do worry though... I wanna know~... Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: Player, come over here! The view is amazing!! * Player: Haha, you're pretty excited, huh? Enjoying Hawaii? * Girlfriend: Of course, it's amazing!! I can't believe Yui got us tickets!! * Player: We'll have to bring back a ton of gifts for her. For Momoka too, of course. Is there anything you want? * Girlfriend: Nothing! A vacation with Player is more than I could ever ask for!! * Player: Thanks! I'm really, really enjoying myself too. * Girlfriend: Oh! I had something I wanted to give you... *mwah* * Player: Wah?! A k-kiss...?! * Girlfriend: Hehe, Player... I love you!! Seasonal Scenarios 'Late Late Summer' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Winter Footsteps' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Merry Christmas' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Happy New Year' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Valentine's Day' * Girlfriend: Valentine's Day!! I got chocolate!! * Player: Really? From who? * Girlfriend: From a girl! * Player: ...Right. * Girlfriend: Valentine's Day is a day for getting chocolates, right?! * Player: Oh yeah, of course, all day long. (Not that I've ever gotten any...) * Girlfriend: Well then, here! One for you too!! * Player: Thanks! I think... * Girlfriend: Let's eat~!! * Player: (...As long as she's happy, right?) Category:Types